Lune rouge
by Tyanilisha
Summary: Il fuit les akumas. Il est à bout. Et il a perdu tout espoir. Il s'est enfoncé dans la forêt, loin de la ville, de ses compagnons. Il y a des rencontres qui n'ont lieu qu'une fois. Presque des chimères. La lune est rouge cette nuit. Yaoi, lemon.


Disclaimer: Ni Itachi ni Kanda ne m'appartienne.

Auteure: *le vent souffle*

Couple: Itachi x Kanda. Sisi. J'ai pas dit qu'ils étaient amoureux, hein.

Résumé: Kanda a appris il y a quelques heures qu'Allen est sans doute mort. Et durant le combat qui a suivi, il a été séparé de ses compagnons. Poursuivi par les akumas, il fuit la ville, pour limiter les dégâts. La lune est rouge cette nuit. Il s'enfonce dans la forêt.

Note: Ecrit sur _Paradise Circus_.

* * *

**Lune rouge**

Il envoya violemment sa tête en arrière, rajoutant une douleur à celles qui déjà présentes.

Il se força à respirer calmement. Les dents serrées à en grincer au moindre choc. Fou de rage.

Ah, non. Il tentait d'être encore fou de rage. En attendant que les akumas le retrouvent.

Il s'était éloigné du village, enfoncé dans les bois, profondément, sans faire attention, se glissant entre les buissons et les feu-follets. Ses jambes l'avaient trahi au pied de ce chêne probablement centenaire. Et non, il ne voulait surtout pas savoir ce que ce chêne foutait dans une forêt plutôt type fougère, bambous et eucalyptus. Rien à foutre ...

Las akumas pouvaient arriver d'une minute à l'autre, mais là, il s'en fout. Royal.

Parce que les paroles de Komui passe en boucle dans sa tête.

Et Kanda se demande ce qu'on doit faire, quand on a plus d'espoir.

Plus un brin.

Rien.

Allen est mort.

Putain de moyashi.

Sans doute le seul capable de mettre fin à cette foutue guerre.

CHIER !

A nouveau sa tête vient frapper le tronc solide.

Alors tout est fini ?

Il n'y pense pas, n'est-ce pas ? Ce serait ... malsain, d'y songer.

Bien sûr qu'il n'y pense pas.

La guerre n'est pas finie.

Rien n'est fini.

En même temps, Moyashi est mort. Le destructeur de temps.

Dieu sait qu'il n'aimait pas, mais Moyashi l'avait amené à espérer en lui.

Pauvre con.

Quel con.

Quel con.

Quel con.

Sa tête frappe à nouveau l'écorce, mais plus faiblement.

L'exorciste est épuisé, son pouvoir de régénération fonctionne de plus en plus lentement.

Quelque part, il vieillit.

...

Froissement de tissu. Plus un bruit.

Abruti, con, mais pas au point de se livrer sans combattre.

Akuma ? Noah ?

Non, il serait déjà mort.

L'autre apparaît d'une seconde sur la précédente. Une forme sombre.

La lune se reflète sur le bandeau qui retient de longue mèche noires. Un bandeau de tissu bleu, avec une plaque en argent, une plaque rayée.

La lune se reflète, sanglante.

Kanda n'avait pas remarqué.

La lune est rouge, cette nuit.

La silhouette enveloppée dans une immense cape noire disparait, et réapparait à quelques centimètres de son visage, la main sur sa gorge.

Mugen semble gentiment reposer, la pointe entaillant légèrement la gorge de l'autre. Les rayons lunaires rougeoient sur Mugen.

Les yeux noirs se plongent dans des yeux rouges tâchés de noirs, hypnotisant.

Des yeux déments.

Un sourire sadique s'esquisse sur le visage de l'inconnu, et il recule.

Plusieurs armes noires de jets jaillissent, et si Mugen en dévie une ou deux, les autres viennent trancher les vêtements et la peau, au niveau des bras. Kanda grogne. Trop fatigué. Clairement, l'autre n'est pas un Noah. Pas d'yeux dorés, pas de cercle de Noah.

Le sourire cruel se fait curieux.

Kanda déteste déjà ce sourire.

Kanda déteste sourire. Kanda déteste les sourires. Tous. Sans exception.

Il a cru pourtant, à l'espoir qu'apportait celui d'Allen. Il y a cru.

Quel con.

Sans lâcher Mugen, il frappe à nouveau l'arbre de sa tête.

-"Qu'avons nous là ? De quel village es-tu ? Pas Konoha, n'est-ce pas ? Ni Suna ...

- Ferme-la et dégage.

- Oh non. Tu es bien trop intéressant. Je vais te tuer tu sais ?"

Pour toute réponse, il reçoit un sourire aussi dément que le sien.

-"Vraiment ? Dépêche-toi alors ... Connard."

Définitivement, se défouler contre quelqu'un est toujours tellement plus soulageant que de se taper la tête contre un arbre.

Après tout, le dernier espoir valable de la Congrégation est mort.

Un de plus un de moins.

Distribution gratuite de cercueils, et pourquoi pas ?

L'autre le détailla, le déshabillant du regard sans vergogne.

C'est sûr qu'au moins, il ne se cachait pas derrière une cape imprimée de nuage, et des sandales hideuses, lui.

-"Tu sais qui je suis ?

- Un connard. Un connard très con qui va se dépêcher de me tuer, merci."

L'inconnu prend un air réellement intrigué, son sourire change pour quelque chose de plus curieux. Kanda le perd de vue quelques secondes.

A nouveau, le tour de passe passe.

L'autre se tient à nouveau tout proche. Il peut sentir son souffle sur ses lèvres. Et ça ne gêne pas l'exorciste, qui le regarde droit dans les yeux.

Vas-y, tue le, Mugen ne s'interpose plus.

-"Ta maman t'a jamais dit de ne pas provoquer un Uchiwa ?

- Ma quoi ? lui crache Kanda à la figure, glacial.

- Itachi Uchiwa. Garde ton nom, je n'en ai pas besoin."

Et le ninja plongea sur les lèvres fendues de l'épéiste, mordillant et caressant, avant de mordre pour faire jaillir le sang et le lécher.

Loin d'être déstabilisée, sa proie l'a attrapé par la nuque, à une vitesse inhumaine, sans qu'il puisse réagir, et lui rend son baiser, forçant ses lèvres avec violence, sous le goût salé et délicieux du sang.

Et Itachi reste un moment figé, surpris.

-"Que de la gueule, raille Kanda"

Ne mourir qu'à l'aube. Et pourquoi pas ?

Tout, mais rabattre le caquet de ce type.

Et oublier.

Oublier que demain, c'est la Fin.

-"Définitivement intéressant."

Et l'Uchiwa de saisir le visage de son mystérieux inconnu, pour aller dévorer ses lèvres, les violer à son tour, se battre avec sa langue.

Et tout ça n'est qu'un combat.

Les yeux dans les yeux, le sharingan, le mangeykyou, rien n'affecte l'autre, alors yeux rouges sang dans regard noir glacé.

Que l'autre cède en premier.

Les mains s'agrippent aux cheveux, les empoignant, arrachant leurs attaches respectives. Pas de regret. Pas d'hésitation. Rien que le défi, l'air qui commence à manquer, le goût du sang et de la salive de l'autre.

Droit dans les yeux.

Sous la lune rouge.

Droit dans les yeux.

Le bandeau d'Itachi vole, et les mains du ninja tirent déjà de toutes leurs forces sur les vêtements déchirés par les précédant combats de l'exorciste.

Kanda tire sur la cape imprimée, et bloque les bras de son adversaire en la faisant descendre le long des épaules. L'autre se mange en séparant leurs lèvres et en le mordant, dans le creux du cou. Il se débarrasse de sa veste, laissant deviner un corps musclé et habile.

Le japonais ne sait pas exactement quand sa veste bleue et son top ont étés arrachés, le laissant torse nu, sous le rideau de soie noire détaché qui caresse leurs peau. Leurs chevelures se mêlent et s'emmêlent, du même noir ébène. Le tatouage qui envahit son torse, ses blessures, tout cela n'a aucun sens, aucune importance aux yeux de l'autres qui vient de couper la chair de son cou avec ses dents, légèrement, juste pour retrouver le goût du sang, faire souffrir l'autre. Mais son visage est empoigné, et Kanda l'embrasse, encore. Les dents s'entrechoquent, et les regards se retrouvent et ne se lâchent plus.

Une lame noire vient courir le long du corps de l'épéiste, et coupe le tissu bleu, égratignant la peau en dessous, puis l'arme est abandonnée, remplacée par la main qui la tenait, qui caresse avidement la hanche, la cuisse, glissant facilement sous le tissu. La main se crispe et se statufie.

Kanda a réussi à atteindre l'érection de l'autre, et l'enveloppe de vas et viens brutaux, avec sa main droite, tandis que la gauche passe sous le haut noir, mi-griffure mi-caresse.

Itachi expire brutalement, se ressaisit, et plaque l'autre contre le tronc du chêne, coinçant l'une des deux mains baladeuses. Les vêtements restants rejoignent le sol en piteux état.

Quelle importance, quand les corps se heurtent, la peau frotte contre la peau.

Quelle importance, regard rouge dans regard noir.

Sans se quitter, se mettant au défi.

Défi de continuer.

Défi ne pas s'arrêter.

Désir de gagner et de perdre.

Itachi s'est inséré entre les cuisses de Kanda, ils s'embrassent à perdre haleine, et haletants ils s'attirent, se repoussent , appréciant le contact brûlant du corps de l'autre.

Les érections se pressent l'une contre l'autre, et les deux partenaires gémissent et soupir.

Les yeux dans les yeux.

Itachi suce ses propres doigts, en souriant, encore, lubrique et frustré.

C'est long.

Kanda lance légèrement son bassin en avant, et ils soupirent de plaisir ensembles. Ses doigts s'enroulent dans les cheveux charbon, et tirent brutalement, offrant une gorge blanche à ses lèvres. Il effleure, de ses cheveux, de son souffle, et l'autre devient fou.

Deux doigts glissent sur son sexe, et l'épéiste retient son souffle un instant, le temps que les doigts le pénètrent sans douceur. Ses dents se plantent dans l'épaule de son compagnon. Et Itachi sourit encore, fouillant le corps offert à corps défendant. La dentition plantée sur son épaule s'enfonce encore quand il effleure une légère, très légère bosse à l'intérieure du corps de celui qui l'a défié.

Et à nouveau, les yeux noirs fixés sur les yeux rouges.

Le silence prend son règne, juste quelques instants.

Le temps d'une minute d'immobilité, une minute figée dans le temps.

Une minute qui n'existe pas, qui n'existe plus quand l'exorciste se redresse pour mieux s'empaler sur le sexe du ninja qui laisse échapper un râle rauque.

Une minute qui n'a jamais existé, quand l'Uchiwa soulève l'autre sous les cuisses, et à genoux le plaque contre l'arbre, lui écorchant le dos sur l'écorce inégale et inconfortable.

Il donne de profonds coups de reins, violents, sans s'arrêter, sans ralentir, accélérant en sentant les jambes se nouer autour de sa taille, et il lâche les cuisses pour retrouver les hanches fines, solides, qu'il serre à en laisser des bleus.

Le corps de Kanda s'arque comme il peut, sans se soucier un instant de son dos qui frotte douloureusement, des mains qui laissent leur trace à serrer si fort, il a posé ses mains sur les épaules du presqu'inconnu, et ses ongles s'enfoncent dans la chair.

Les deux chevelures forment comme un mur entre les deux visages et l'extérieur. Même les rayons sanglants de la lune passent à peine.

Et ils restent les yeux dans les yeux.

L'orgasme les emporte sans que leurs regards ne se quittent. L'orgasme vient, comme un raz de marée de plaisir insoutenable, et ils se raccrochent l'un à l'autre pour ne pas cesser de se regarder droit dans les yeux.

Ils furent incapables de dire quand ils s'endormirent; lequel eut la présence d'esprit de ramener la cape de l'akatsuki sur eux.

A l'aube, ils se rhabillèrent maladroitement.

Les yeux dans les yeux, jusqu'au dernier rayon de lune.

Ils se retournèrent en même temps, partant à l'opposé.

Pour ne plus jamais se rencontrer.

_Fin_

* * *

Tyani: On l'a fait …

Tyni: De quoi ? Le cross-over ou le lemon ?

Tyani: Faire coucher ensemble Itachi et Kanda avec Itachi en dominant…

Tyni: Toi aussi tu t'en remets pas …

Tyani: …

Tyni: …

**

* * *

Tyanilisha**


End file.
